


To Kiss The Scars Away

by tinybirbfriend



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, stanchez - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybirbfriend/pseuds/tinybirbfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work will not be continued</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss The Scars Away

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at bottom

This work is not being continued   
For the sake of both my mental health and the lack of dedication I will not be finishing this I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll try to post every month but I can't promise anything  
> fun fact of the day, if you're 1 in a 1,000,000 then there are approximately 7,300 of you right now


End file.
